


Cat in the Bag

by thewightknight



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Bag of Holding, Fluff, Gen, Reminiscing, background anomen/female charname romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: While trapped in the labyrinth beneath Spellhold, Imoen and Alix find something that brings back memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was obsessed with Baldur's Gate when it first came out, and the only thing that drew me away was the release of Dragon Age: Origins, and this is me trying to recreate something from a long-lost hand-written binder of stuff written before I had any idea what fan fiction was.

“Hey, Alix, you’ll never believe what I just found!” Imoen exclaimed, holding up a large but rather unremarkable bag made out of coarse cloth.

“Is that what I think it is?” Alix asked, memories stirring.

In response, Imoen meowed.

It all burst out of her at once - the stresses of the last few months, culminating in the confrontation with Irenicus, combined with the relief of finally being reunited with her best friend, who as it turns out also happened to be her sister. She tried to smother the first chuckle in her hands, but when Imoen giggled in response another chuckle followed, which set Imoen off again, and before she knew it the two of them were roaring with laughter, sitting on the dank floor of this gods’ forsaken place, arms around each other for support as they drew in huge gasps of air between bursts. Whenever they started to taper off, the looks of bewilderment on Anomen’s and Jaheira’s faces set them off again. Finally, exhausted, wheezing and with tears leaking from the corners of their eyes, they reached the end of their mania and collapsed back against the dusty pile of rolled-up carpets.

“Would you care to let us in on the joke now?” Jaheira asked, one eyebrow raised in elegant disdain.

That might have started the giggles again, except for the look on Anomen’s face. He’d come a long way from the insecure prig she’d first met, but he still had a tendency to assume that any laughter he wasn’t directly involved with was at his expense.

“It’s a bag of holding,” she said.

The eyebrow didn’t budge. “I fail to see why that is such a source of hilarity.”

Alix and Imoen exchanged sheepish glances. “Go ahead,” Imoen prompted. “It was your idea.”

“Oh, alright then. They had a bag of holding at Candlekeep and Imoen and I got it into our heads one day, wondering what would happen to living creatures that got inside the bag. Neither of us was willing to risk ourselves in experimentation, so we decided we’d try it out on one of the barn cats. It took us forever to catch one, and then it didn’t want to go into the bag, so we tried to tempt it in with a saucer of milk. And I guess having two Bhaalspawn focusing all their attention on a magical item can have a detrimental effect, because the saucer spilled inside the bag and the milk spoiled, and ever since anything stored in it came out smelling rancid.”

“Gorion was furious. He had us mucking out the stables for a month afterwards.” Imoen sounded almost wistful, and Alix found herself nodding in response, wishing they were back together at Candlekeep, carefree in simpler times.

“But what happened to the cat?” Anomen asked, agreeable again now that he was sure he wasn’t the butt of some joke.

“Oh, it ran off. Scratched us up pretty good too,” Imoen said. “Wouldn’t ever come near us again, no matter what treats we tried to give us.” Jaheira muttered something under her breath, and Imoen shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, we were only five. Give us a break!”

Shaking her head, Jaheira almost smiled. “As amusing as this has been, I suggest we continue on our way. We still must find our way out of this labyrinth.”

Shakily, they got to their feet, leaning on each other in solidarity.

“Missed you, brat,” Alix said.

Imoen hugged her in return. “Missed you too, Alix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a trip in the way-back machine with me! Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
